


Order Up

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anger, Anime, Battle, Bickering, Boys Being Boys, Canon - Anime Dub, Comedy, Competition, Cooking, Eating, Episode Related, Fights, Food, Fun, Gen, Hamburgers, Humor, Kidnapping, Monsters, Recommendations, Rivalry, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Kanbara Takuya and Minamoto Kouji finally lay down their cooking utensils of war to sample Himi Tomoki’s Pureburgers.





	Order Up

Order Up

Author’s Note: Set immediately after episode 19 of _Digimon Frontier_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Summary:

Kanbara Takuya and Minamoto Kouji finally lay down their cooking utensils of war to sample Himi Tomoki’s Pureburgers.

* * *

The Digital World’s three overlapping moons weren’t only agitating hunger pangs in one particular evil Digimon that sandy, windblown night.

Tomoki held up the last two ultimate hamburgers: chopped onions boiled alongside eggs and blended into olive oil and white pepper dressing, on sesame buns and hand-salted meat with a layer of ketchup. Two parts accident, and all parts a hamburger lover’s love.

He wasn’t one to brag, but the Pureburger seemed to be a hit! The Burgermon manager, in his professional culinary wisdom, confirmed it!

Takuya and Kouji never got to taste Tomoki’s burgers. Depending on your view of it, this was because Petaldramon’s Chamelemon lackeys gobbled them down before their master coerced the kidnapped children to make more for him at his feudal castle, or because the Legendary Warriors of Fire and Light couldn’t overcome their juvenile dispute and sat out the battle.

“They look pretty plain.”

“Trust us, they’re really good!” Junpei attested to their deliciousness.

“They can’t be worse than Takuya-han and Kouji-han’s!” Bokomon rubbed his poor, bloated belly.

“Mine were awesome! You’d know if you had tried some! Kouji was about to add white chocolate to his squid ink atrocities!” Takuya contended.

“Atrocities? You were about to mix peanut butter and sardines!” his rival “chef” contested.

“Let’s just agree neither of you has any food sense, okay?” Izumi laughed. “Here! Take a bite!”

The duo chewed grumpily, unwilling to end the stalemate.

Patty perfection.

Takuya felt the hostility leaving his body. “These are great!”

“Why were we arguing, again?” Kouji’s aggressive impulses likewise took a nap.

“We couldn’t decide which was less appetizing: Spicy Fighting Spirit Burger or Rainbow Burger,” Neemon reminded them.

“Oh yeah!” They raced back into the kitchen.

Junpei, Izumi, Tomoki, and Bokomon leered at Neemon for relighting the conflict.

Too bad they were all out of Pureburgers.


End file.
